When You Look Me in the Eyes
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Yuugi remembers the day Yami saved him from the cruelty of the streets, and suddenly, Yami says he has something to tell Yuugi, which only makes the little one nervous. You could say it's a song-fic


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! (which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi) or the song used on this fan-fic (property of the Jonas Brothers)!

* * *

**When You Look Me in the Eyes**

_The rain hit hardly the grounds of Domino City. A young teenager with a one-of-a-kind hairstyle embraced himself as he looked for a refuge from the rough water drops falling from the sky. His hands rubbed his shoulders and the boy tried his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to go out of his amethyst eyes. He covered his eyes and sobbed into his drawn-up knees. _

"_Daijoubu?" The boy looked up and removed his hands as he let the tears flow freely down his face. "Daijoubu?" repeated the stranger standing in front of him, an umbrella held above his head. He had almost his same hairstyle, but with three golden bangs added to the older guy's. His crimson red eyes stared into the younger's deeply. _

"_I'm fine…" answered the little one looking away from the stranger. _

"_What's your name?" he asked, kneeling down. The owner of the amethyst eyes held back a gasp at the question. Why was this stranger so worried about him?_

"_Y- Yuugi." Nonetheless, if he was going to help him someway, the little one might as well let him._

"_Are you lost, Yuugi?" Said boy shook his head. "Then why are you out here all alone?" _

"_I — don't h- have any place to go," answered Yuugi truthfully. _

"_Well, then," the stranger smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. "You can come with me if you wish to." Yuugi stared into his crimson eyes… and smiled. _

"_A- Arigatou gozaimasu," he said, taking the elder's hand with his. _

"_Oh, and by the way," the boy's smile faded briefly as he was helped to stand up, but returned to his face once the not-so-stranger finished, "my name's Yami."_

"Aibou, is something the matter?" Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts when Yami spoke to him. "You've been quite distracted today." They began watching a movie previously, but the younger was so caught up thinking he'd totally forgotten what movie was it.

"Iie, it's nothing, mou hitori no boku!" he replied, shaking his head. "I just remembered that day."

"Oh? The day when I found you?" asked Yami. He sighed contently and leaned back on the couch. "It's hard to forget, isn't it, Aibou?"

"Hai!"

Four years had gone by since then. After Yami found him alone on the streets, Yuugi grew used to having someone there for him; someone who would always support him no matter what; that was Yami. The boy had started calling him 'mou hitori no boku' two years later when his savior saved him once more, but from drowning.

Yuugi never learned how to swim, and he had gone to the beach, alone. Then a wave he hadn't seen came and swept him into the ocean. Before the water filled his lungs, the only thing he knew was that Yami had already taken him out. Ever since, Yuugi had the idea of Yami being part of himself, his 'other me,' giving him said name. To make it even, Yami always called Yuugi his partner, his 'Aibou.'

"I would most likely be dead right now if you hadn't," said Yuugi, blushing slightly.

"The good thing is that you aren't and that you're with me now, right?"

"Aren't those two things?"

"One, two, what's the difference?" Yami winked at him. This made the boy to blush a bit more. The elder laughed at the situation and gave his attention back to the TV. Yuugi tried to do the same, surprisingly being successful.

There was a secret he had deeply fought to keep, and managed it until today… he was in love with Yami, his other self.

-

Yuugi went back to his dorm after the movie had ended and lay on his bed, face up so he could stare at the ceiling. He'd always had the tendency of looking for small figures on it. And so, he put his hands between his head and the pillow and looked cautiously at the ceiling.

The first thing he found was a small lighting-like figure, which reminded him of Yami's additional golden bangs. Then he saw a thick ring, similar to the buckle Yami always wore on his neck. The third and last figure were two small circles with two other circles around them that looked exactly like Yami's most beautiful physical trait — his eyes; his crimson red piercing eyes.

Yuugi shook his head wildly. This had to stop. It wasn't possible that he was almost obsessed with his other self! But love's supposed to be blind, isn't it? The little one sighed.

Every time he thought of mou hitori no boku, the first he visualized were his eyes. They had left Yuugi breathless from the first time they looked into his amethyst ones. The younger's dream was to one day, walk straight up to Yami, look deeply into his eyes, and tell him "I love you." It wouldn't mind him if it happened the other way around, why not?

He took his _Jonas Brothers_ CD from his desk and placed it onto his CD player, forwarding the track until he found the song he wanted to hear, track number 9. The song of _When You Look Me in the Eyes_ began to play and Yuugi put his earphones on, listening carefully to the lyrics even though he knew the whole song by heart.

_This song fits my situation, doesn't it? _

"Aibou?" Yuugi quickly sat up as he heard Yami knocking on his door while taking his earphones off at the same time. "Are you there?"

"H- Hai, mou hitori no boku!" he answered.

"Ano, I just… well…" The little one frowned slightly. It wasn't like Yami to have trouble saying something. Could there be anything wrong? "I'd like you to come with me to certain place."

"Certain place?" repeated Yuugi.

"There's something I have to tell you, and that place is the best to do so," answered Yami. The younger sighed with relief. At least everything was okay.

"Yush, I'm coming!"

-

Both Yami and Yuugi walked down the sidewalk as the sun started to hide. The little one looked at his other self. The elder seemed to be really distracted, or very thoughtful. Yami was looking down at the floor, a fierce look on his eyes. Yuugi wanted to ask if something was bothering him, but he decided to just let it go.

Suddenly, Yami took Yuugi's hand and looked up at him, a small smile forming across his lips. That smile just meant that Yami was so quiet because he knew that words weren't needed to speak. The little one smiled back. Then they stopped in front of the ocean.

"I can't help remembering the day you almost drowned," said the crimson-eyed.

"In fact, I can never stop wondering how you knew where I was," replied Yuugi, looking down, the smile still with him. "I guess we just have a very strong friendship bond."

"I was really afraid." Yuugi looked up at Yami. "I thought I was going to lose you." This statement made the younger blush immediately.

"Why did you?" he asked shyly.

"I was walking by when that wave took you," began Yami staring out into the ocean. "I quickly ran to your aid, hoping I would get on time. When I finally got you out of the water, you weren't breathing at all. I became afraid, then; afraid that I had been too late." Yuugi couldn't help noticing a tear sliding down his other self's cheek.

"I yelled for help. I did everything I could to get you to breathe again, but nothing seemed to work." It was obvious that Yami was fighting back the drops that threatened to rain down, but his voice showed that he wouldn't hold back any longer. "I prayed Ra to help you, to not take you away from me. And then you opened your eyes, and asked me what was wrong." He smiled.

"In that moment, I felt so relieved. I just wanted to hold you in my arms and never let go of you again, because I didn't want the chance of losing you to present again." The older one turned to Yuugi, staring straightly at him.

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

"I needed you, Yuugi. I still do." Yami walked closer to the little one and carefully placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I wouldn't stand not being with you."

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Yuugi was speechless. He didn't know that mou hitori no boku felt that way. He wanted to say something, but he found no words to say. Besides, Yami's eyes piercing through his amethyst ones in that way that always drove him crazy weren't helping him at all.

"Yuugi, I…" Yami closed his eyes, and slowly began to lean closer. "I…" Yuugi blushed once more, yet he mirrored his other self and leaned closer to him, his eyes closed.

"Yami…" And then their lips met.

_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

The two of them had been waiting this moment for way too long. Yuugi had never thought Yami returned his feelings, but why did it matter now? They were together and that was the only thing that had importance.

Yami's free arm wrapped around Yuugi's waist and brought his little one even closer to him, while Yuugi's hands gripped onto Yami's shirt, none of them wanting to let go anytime soon.

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Finally, they both pulled apart but didn't separate from the other one, both also blushing hardly.

"A- Aibou… I love you," said Yami pressing his forehead against his little one's. "With you, I feel like I can do even the impossible! You make me feel complete… _you_ complete me, Yuugi." Said boy couldn't stop smiling, and his love couldn't, either.

_More and more, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side_

Yuugi never got tired of looking into Yami's eyes. It was something that couldn't be helped, but didn't want to be helped, anyway. Yami just held him in his arms the way he said he'd been wanting to. He knew that this would last forever.

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

"I love you too, Yami," finally replied Yuugi. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"Hai," nodded Yami. "I will always love you too, Yuugi. Through all eternity, nothing shall ever take us apart from each other. That's a promise." Yuugi also nodded. They both leaned in, and their lips met in a chaste and lovingly kiss that could last all an eternity. The two of them knew, of course, that just that chaste and lovingly kiss meant more than a million words.

'_Cause when you look me in the eyes  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

* * *

(A/N: There you go! The first thing I thought when listening to this song was a YamixYugi fic, and I needed to write one, it really cheered me up! n/n I hope you guys like it! . And please, leave a review!)


End file.
